


Sounds like a plan to me

by Quakerlass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pwp with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Hammer of the gods. <br/>Gabriel is back, things happen, Dean is surprisingly relaxed about the situation.<br/>PWP with a tiny bit of plot. Nothing else to say really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds like a plan to me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/ for the beta.

Sam wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute he was standing in the motel room wondering if he had enough energy to take a shower or if he should just go to sleep, and the next he was staring at Gabriel.

Gabriel, the archangel-turned-trickster.

Gabriel, the angel he'd thought was dead.

“Gabriel?” he managed to gasp out.

“None other,” Gabriel answered, golden eyes shining despite the tiredness clearly visible in them.

Sam stared at him for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. He opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, when Gabriel suddenly reached up and pulled him down into a kiss that Sam couldn’t help but return.

One hand grasped Gabriel’s hip while the other slid into his hair to pull him deeper into the kiss.

He moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, guiding the angel down onto the bed and pushing a thigh between his legs, feeling Gabriel’s hardness against him.

“Sam,” gasped Gabriel as Sam pulled away from the kiss to lick Gabriel’s neck and pull away the collar of his shirt. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Sam nodded, looking Gabriel directly in the eyes. “Believe me, you’d know if I didn’t want to.”

They’d been dancing around this for a long time. Sam had liked Gabriel right from the start, before he knew who and what he was. Although he’d hated him for what he did at the mystery spot and when he’d put them into TV land, he now understood what the angel had been trying to show him, trying to warn him of.

He ripped Gabriel’s shirt open and ran his hands over the heated flesh beneath.

Gabriel moaned loudly, “Sam please I can’t…please.”

Understanding, if a little surprised at Gabriel’s rush, Sam yanked the angels pants and boxers off before quickly removing his own and pushing back against the smaller body.

Gabriel was moaning incoherently, managing nothing more than noises and the occasional word that Sam recognised as Enochian.

Sam began to move quicker, revelling in the feel of their two bodies moving against each other, loving the feeling of Gabriel’s nails scratching at his back.

As Gabriel began to shake, Sam moved faster still, crying out his own release as he felt Gabriel’s wet heat between them.

He gasped, managing to hold himself up for a moment until he got enough coordination back to roll over, pulling Gabriel against him.

“Thank you Sam,” said Gabriel quietly wrapping his arms round the taller man.

“It was pretty good for me too,” laughed Sam, still a little breathless. He hadn’t come that fast or hard in a long time.

“You don’t understand.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the mess vanished, their clothes, now clean and tidy, settling on a chair. “After Lucy stabbed me I lost nearly all my grace, I was just able to retain enough to keep part of myself alive. It’s taken me this long to build up enough to get here. Your err,” he laughed “actions, have provided me with enough energy to get it back to full power.”

Sam looked down at him wide eyed.

“You are so adorable,” Gabriel laughed again at the disbelieving look on Sam’s face. “Now how about we get some sleep?”

Shaking his head, Sam lay back and let Gabriel lie on top of him.

“Dean’s going to kill us when he realises I just helped one of the biggest banes of his existence.”

“Do you care?” asked Gabriel, not looking at him.

“Nah, he can learn to live with it.” Gabriel gave a little huff of a laugh and nuzzled his head under Sam’s chin.

When Dean retuned from the bar a few hours later and saw Sam snuggled up with someone he couldn’t help but exclaim, “Holy hell, Sammy has actually bought someone back with him. So much for…” his voice trailed off as Gabriel raised his head.

“Oh no, oh no, you’re supposed to be dead! I'm having a nightmare, right?”

“Afraid not, Dean.” Gabriel smirked.

“Err…” Sam looked up at his brother trying to think of something to say, some way to explain what had happened when he didn’t exactly know either.

Suddenly Dean was laughing and shaking his head. “God help me, but I’m actually pleased.”

Gabriel and Sam couldn’t believe their ears.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Sam worriedly.

“Probably not, but it’s good to see someone back. We’ve lost too many over the years, perhaps this is the start of a change in our luck. Though I’m not sure how good it’s going to be if he’s planning on sticking around.”

“Oh I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel said quickly.

“Good, but just one thing. Archangel or not, if you hurt my brother again I really will kill you this time. Now, I’m going to book another room for me. There are some things I really don’t want to see and you two snuggling is one of them.” And with that he left the surprised and happy couple to themselves.

“Your brother can surprise me almost as much as you can Sammy.”

But Sam wasn’t taking any notice of what his brother had said. “Did you really mean it, about not leaving?”

“You’d better believe it Sammykins, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Good,” Sam pulled him close again. “Now why don’t we get some more sleep, then in the morning you can show me just how much power you’ve really got back.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” said Gabriel, wrapping himself round Sam again with a contented sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
